


A different kind of warmth

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Masterbation, Mommy Issues, Power Dynamics, Sickfic, troy has the world's biggest crush on madison and he's essentially fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: In which Troy gets sick and Madison takes advantage





	A different kind of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but find it funny that I got sick while trying to finish this xD

“ Doesn’t your brother usually help you with that?”

Jake looked up as he was preoccupied setting up the traps to lure the wild boars back that had escaped the previous day. Negligence to secure the pins must’ve gotten the best of the idiot on duty last night to feed them forcing them to go to great lengths to get them back. With more people to feed the ranch needed their meat more than ever.

“ Can’t. He’s sick. Been in bed all day. I’m surprised you didn’t notice considering you always have it out for him.” She didn’t react when he went so far as to call her out mostly because there was a truth to his accusation. Though in her defense she had a good reason.

“ Well you know the saying. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.”

“ Troy does have a habit of making enemies. Just makes my job harder.” He gave her a furtive glance, nothing more not seeming too concerned in light of the situation. It was unusually calm that day spent mostly doing tedious things around the ranch.

Madison had folded laundry in what felt like years though she strongly felt she should be using her skills on more important things. Her and her family had only been here about a week and she had already begun to see through Jeremiah’s shaky leadership. The only firm grip he had on was the flask of whiskey he was always nursing to drink away his problems.

She knew too many salt of the earth miserable scumbags like big Otto in her time to know that kind of abuse of power led to nothing but destruction. Thing is she was the one with enough balls to confront him about it. Unfortunately speaking your mind and being a woman in most male dominated settings didn’t earn you many admirers.

Either way it didn’t matter. Being liked wasn’t important to her at the moment. What she deserved frankly was some respect.

While Jake was a nice enough guy on the surface respected by everyone at the ranch he was prone to break whenever put at crossroads between Jeremiah and the looming threat of Walker and his people putting everyone at danger. It didn't help that the old man was stubborn as hell and wouldn’t compromise with an ego that big. She was certain Jake was already aware of this but was too hesitant to stand up to his father.

Now that Madison was taking an active role in shifting the hierarchy that was firmly established among the Otto Clan she hadn’t done so without ruffling a few feathers.

“ Look..” Jake got up finally finishing the last of re-attaching the metal wires to hold them back into place, “ I may not agree with Troy’s unorthodox methods back at the depot. But he’s my brother alright? I know how to handle him.”

“ I don’t think you know your brother as well as you think Jake.”

“ Just let me handle it.” He was losing the patience in his voice now straining to keep his cool when Madison didn’t seem convinced. Just then Alicia appeared making him regain his calm with her awfully pleasant demeanor offering to have him join their bible study later that evening. Jake agreed but only if he could bring the rest of his storage tanks very invested in the opportunity of turning the water into wine.

Her daughter only chuckled going on to say he wouldn’t need to waste his water on such false promises.

* * *

 

In the late hours of the night when Jake had left Troy behind leading the militia on patrol she visited him in his quarters where she found him curled up in his bed face buried in his pillow. With his back turned facing the wall she noticed the slight twitch of his shoulders like he was having trouble achieving the right position.Troy didn’t seem like the type that knew how to relax, always so focused tackling whatever threat they faced head on without any room for debate. Of course she wouldn't call it a bad thing that he clearly wanted to uphold the family ranch but the way he went about it only made people afraid of him.

Even if Madison didn’t know the youngest Otto that well she was good at picking up little things here and there being a fairly good judge of character. In her field of expertise the human body and mind was like a map working as one leaving signs everywhere that one could connect when paid close enough attention. From the anxious tapping of his foot whenever held up in his post always on constant guard it’s like he’s anticipating danger. Dare she say craving chaos as it gave him an excuse to tap into his natural state.

If they were in any other normal setting she’d be keen to know how he operated in the absence of an apocalypse. She couldn’t help but wonder how things might have played out differently if she was having a session with the troubled young man in her office coaxing him to open up about his inner demons. Something told her Troy was never encouraged to talk about his feelings which thus resulted in him keeping a lot bottled up inside.

“ Heard you weren’t feeling that great. I brought tea.”

Her voice broke the silence of the house disturbing the comfort he was probably accustomed to able to freely be in his own environment.

Madison wondered what he dreamed about.

He tossed around lazily sitting up not appearing too phased in the duress of his current state.If Troy was this docile under the weather perhaps he should have been sick more often.

In the warmth the candlelight provided she saw how Troy looked strikingly human. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep clutching to a thin cotton blanket that looked like it was barely keeping him warm. It was a rare moment seeing him in such a vulnerable state not resembling the cold-blooded killer who almost sent Travis to his death. In his growing effort not to shiver she saw the broken boy in those tapes earlier exposing his parent’s obvious neglect. When Jeremiah had found her watching the tapes he had simply went on to say it wasn’t one of his ‘greatest moments.’ She couldn’t help but be unsettled by how casual he meant it like it was somehow normal. Troy may have had too many personality defects to count but no child deserved being dismissed like that getting noticeably uncomfortable after doing god knows how many takes of that damned commercial.

She was beginning to see a connection here.

“ It’s piping hot. Just like your mother would’ve liked.” She knew she was treading on thin ice bringing up the subject of his mother. Possessing a natural ability to emotionally aid high school kids in her old life however gave her the upper hand.

Of course she knew Troy wasn’t some helpless kid. He was an intense soul, capable of committing horrible acts for the sake of preserving the state of the world as he saw fit.

Even his own family wanted nothing to do with him. No wonder he was so warped.

If Madison could manage to get on his good side she could easily utilize him for her own benefit. There was a reason she had allowed him to live as long as he did. And yet there was a tenderness in those unsettling blue eyes of his that made her feel strangely protective of him. She should know better than to get soft on Troy knowing full well that wouldn't do her any favors.

She saw an opportunity and she wasn’t about to let it slip through her fingers.

He remained indifferent eventually accepting the mug anyway.

“ Thanks.”

“ You know no matter how much you try to accomplish over exhausting yourself isn’t going to do you any favors.”

“ It’s just a cold. I’ll get over it.” He spoke too soon sneezing loudly as he quickly wiped his nose with his sleeve. On cue Madison handed him a handkerchief as if saving it specifically for this moment. He gave her a scrutinizing look, the gears shifting in his head still unclear what her aim was.

“ What did your mother do for you when you were sick?”

“ Mostly she just sat me in front of the TV and left me alone. Maybe you should do the same.” He cocked an eyebrow at her defiantly bristling with anger like her concern only came off as a personal annoyance to him. Not knowing where this sudden passive aggression was coming from Madison had a hunch Troy didn’t get sick often and on the rare occasions he did he turned into a complete baby.

Not about to let Troy push her around like he probably did with everyone else she took his petulance in stride.

Patience was the key.

“ You don’t want my help?”

I can take care of myself,” He corrected her, “ I always have.”

When his attempts to push her away ended up not working in his favor he began to fidget around nervously refusing to look at her. She didn't have to stay if he was going to insist being so difficult despite her good intentions. Nothing was stopping her from leaving him alone. Instead her expression softened as she proceeded to take his hands in hers rubbing them so the friction left him warm.

" I don't doubt that Troy."

After she’d gone and left Troy found himself staring at the callouses of his hands sort of taken aback by how soft she was compared to him. He hadn’t expected her to treat him so gently.

* * *

 

Despite the need to unclog his sinuses every few seconds his fever induced dreams overflow with wild and erotic fantasies involving his favorite woman. Maybe he’s a little fucked up being sexually attracted to a woman much older than him but Madison is _so_ damn distracting. He imagines how easy it’d be to tear at the fabric of those loose flannel shirts she’s always wearing revealing a lovely sculpted neckline. It doesn’t take long for clothes to be stripped and discarded unceremoniously on the floor. The air is thick with heat the swell of her breasts already hard from arousal receptive to him experimenting with the hardness of her nipples. A smirk creeps on his lips quickly gathering that's a sensitive spot she probably hasn't been touched in a long time. Admiring the nakedness of her he wants his name burning on his skin for days. He’s always been captured by the vivid green of her eyes but up close there’s an intensity that matches his own. Leaning into her he’s caught off guard when she takes initiative first wrapping her hands around his neck. The close proximity reminds him of how easy it’d be to kill him, lord knows she's had too many opportunities to spare. Instead she kisses him making him practically melt into her embrace. Her mouth is sweet against his where their lips part seamlessly deepening for full effect.

She shifted a bit so she can part her legs further lifting her hips and ass to shove her hand between Troy’s legs. The young man jerked back feeling around his groin in his fevered sleep searching hopefully for her presence. Grabbing a fistful of sheets he makes a strangled noise with her nails currently digging into his hips massaging the length of his tip in between strokes.

“ Madison..fuckkk.” Her name rolled off his throat sending pleasant shivers down his spine at the harsh contact. His breath came rapidly as he bent down so he could kiss her once more. She responded at once, her hands flying up to grab his ass pressing him deeper into her where he belonged. A growl emanated from Troy’s throat as his tongue slipped into her mouth fighting for dominance with the sexy older woman beneath him he found himself drawn to.

Watching her come apart in a white hot roaring mess makes something warm and possessive curl in his stomach. His hands linger around her neck thinking back to when he'd held a knife to her. There was no fear when their eyes met surrounded in nothing but darkness. The climax washes over them just as his cock leaves her entrance. Splaying his hands over the insides of her thighs he wasted no time lapping his tongue generously over the salty sweetness of her pussy. The pink flesh clenched between his probing finger marveling at how she'd opened p just for him. Reveling in the fact that he's clearly giving her pleasure he can't help but wonder why she can't just be his. Those damned kids of hers could never make her half as happy as he could. Often times in the deepest darkest corners of his mind he dreams about Alicia and Nick leaving her behind or better yet, dead. In his ideal reality he would be the one she'd come to for love and a connection to hold onto. What better way for two lost damaged souls to heal than to find solace in each other. Troy was never that great when it came to sharing.

Her breath shook audibly as he drew closer nuzzling under her chin and neck with the stubble of his jaw. More than anything he lied the closeness of their bodies forming one conjoined unit. Eventually he rolled off of her rearranging himself so he was snugged up beside her where he belonged. Sated from sex he felt all the muscles in his body slacken. They say love is nothing more than a chemical, electrons sending signals throughout the brain.

Getting wrapped up in the heat and the general sensations that accompany a wet dream, his mind became a foggy place practically having to force himself into taking a cold shower.

The cold water hitting his back and sore muscles came as a relief but did nothing to stave off his growing erection. His mind wandered being in its fuzzy state running in circles with Madison being his main train of thought.

He was trying hard but getting nowhere torturing himself even further when he began to imagine her being wet and nude in the shower with him. She’s guiding his hand to wash the length of her thigh, soap buds lathering over the thresh of blonde hair between her legs. He feels the air leave his lungs for an instant, forgetting how to breathe when Madison leans back into him. His breath hitches coming back to reality temporarily to ground himself hitting his hand against the tile. The last time he experienced arousal his father had taken him and his brother Jake on a hunting trip. He vividly remembered the sun beating down on his back that hot summer day excited at the prospect of winning over his dad’s attention with a successful kill. In the end he was only met with disappointment always burdened with being the outcast in his brother’s shadow.

Jeremiah wouldn’t stop to give his son the time of day too focused on teaching Jake the basics in disarming the safety and getting into the right stance so no wildlife would be disturbed. Troy wasn’t really paying attention given that he’d already learned all the techniques involved whenever he snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to watch his dad and uncle kill the deer that belonged to the Native’s reservation. Troy noticed the little things and saw how vengeful Walker seemed whenever studying his family’s wide collection of taxidermy.

Troy had only seen the hawk for a fraction of a second about to seek shelter on some nearby cacti. While flying mid-air his fingers curled around the trigger letting out a sharp breath at the intensity of the bird drawing its final breath.

He was swept up by the finality of it all, the overwhelming rush of power that made the blood ring in his ears feeling it in his very core.

Instead of praising Troy Jeremiah’s initial reaction was to slap his son across the face demanding why he’d allowed himself to get carried away.

That was the first time he ever saw fear in his father’s eyes knowing full well he never taught him how to shoot.

Later that night in the safety of his tent he played back all the gruesome details, feathers scattered everywhere followed by the violent climax of the powerful bird hitting the ground. Jake had mistaken his broken sobs in the middle of the night as being ashamed of his behavior. Burying himself in his sleeping bag no one knew about the pubescent boy lying on his stomach squeezing his thighs together trying hard not to breathe so loud at the intensity it created.

Troy was only thirteen at the time but already going through the daunting cycle of puberty. At times he didn’t feel in control of his own body.

All his life he'd been groomed into being the perfect predator, cold, calculated and devoid of empathy and accepted it playing the part frighteningly well. Now with Madison's omnipresence he wasn't so sure who was the predator and who was the prey. Not knowing only fueled his excitement even more.

Snapping his eyes shut he gave his weeping cock a firm tug remembering to count to ten. The fog lifted over the glass as he stood pressed up against the wall unsteady on his own two feet. All the pent up lust was making him dizzy like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Her plastered wet hair brushes against his chin making him go completely numb. With an unnatural calmness she draws his arms around her chest that might as well be made of jelly encouraging him to use the bar of soap on her chest, Holding her close he has to still himself for a moment taking in every inch of her gorgeous figure so it's burned into his memory forever. His hands slide down her navel rubbing the soap with an agonizing slowness that's enough to make him hard.

Dipping her head back she lets him massage a generous amount of shampoo in her scalp treating her like the queen she is. Breathing in the citrus scent he gathers her hair that falls past her shoulders not prepared when she turns ever so slightly making his heart race.

He doesn't remember turning off the faucet or crashing back in bed. All he knows is slowly coming to the next morning gradually aware of Madison sitting on the edge of his bed applying a warm wet washcloth to his face.

" Good morning sleepyhead." Madison focused into his peripheral vision wearing the same harmless smile like she was completely oblivious to the dangerous sociopath he was. " You were really out of it when I dropped by earlier."

" What?!" Panic sunk in hoping he wasn't mumbling anything remotely vulgar that would leave her suspicious of the lustful impulses he harbored towards her. As far as he was concerned the entire human race could hate him for the monster he was, but above everything else Madison's outlook he held at the highest regard.

Right away when they'd first met he'd surprised himself insisting he wasn't a bad person. But Madison seemed to perceive that he wasn't letting her on as she simply nodded in agreement assuring him that no one said he was.

Choking on his sudden outburst he coughed up a storm realizing he still wasn't in the greatest shape.

" Relax, half the stuff you said I didn't even understand. It must've been the fever talking."

" Oh..yeah. That must be it."

It was a bit unsettling seeing Madison again remembering the source of his wet dream last night. His cheeks had taken on a deep red flushed appearance like he must've been sweating profusely in his sleep.

The distinct aroma of chicken noodle soup piqued his interest now making his mouth water. It occurred to him now he had hardly eaten anything considering how god awful he felt. His stomach lurched at the sight of food but still found himself hesitant of accepting her help worried he might do something crazy. Like pull her under the covers keeping her close never letting go. Clearly she had no idea of the affect she had on him.

Instead all that came out was," Why'd you go and fix this?"

Madison raised an eyebrow not that pleased with his response.

" A thank you wouldn't hurt Troy."

“ It’s barely dawn yet. Breakfast isn’t served until a few hours at most. How were even able to get in the pantry?”

She held out the key she retrieved from her back pocket.

“ Your father was kind enough to give me a spare.”

Troy continued staring at her blankly still piecing everything together. 

“ Are you feeling better then? I guess you are a big boy after all my bad. I must’ve misjudged your ability for recovering so quickly.”

Still, no response from him.

“ I’ll just take this then. Wouldn’t want it getting cold now, would we?” She stood up from his bed aware that Troy was watching her now trying to figure her out but falling short. First she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him as Jake reminded him multiple times ordering him to stay away from the Clark family. Now though she was coming into his territory treating him like a helpless child. It didn’t add up. Troy was one who liked to observe and be ahead of the game. Now Madison was breaking the pattern forcing him to adapt. He wasn’t used to people doing that, keeping him on his toes that is.

As much as Madison frustrated him she stood out from the rest. Perhaps that was what made her so fascinating. She was entirely unpredictable.

“ Wait.” He grabbed hold of her wrist before she could exit through the door. No one ever made him food when he was sick and his curiosity how Madison’s soup tasted won out.  

" I'm..I'm actually really hungry." His voice was cracked and weak not sounding anything like his usual self, that air of self-assured confidence carrying with it a sense of authority that made him appear conceited to most. It occurred to her recently over the time she had grown to know him  that Troy was driven by attention and validation that he was always doing the right thing. He was especially pleased when she mentioned seeing him in command of the militia after the incident with Mike leaving.

Troy had a superiority complex which came in handy as a leader. But underneath that impenetrable smugness lay a vulnerability within that made him unable of relating to others meaningfully as human beings. 

If he could harness that wild temperament of his into becoming a fiercely determined leader that naturally drew people in driven by his will to take charge perhaps he wouldn't have it so rough.

She could easily see the embarrassment creeping on his face he tried to keep to a minimum when the gurgle of his empty stomach growled. Strange how this side of Troy made him seem harmless for a change. She slipped a smile at his expense this side of the youngest Otto oddly amusing to her.  

“ Do you want me to feed you?”

There shouldn’t have been that much thought going into her offer. Yet Troy found himself unresponsive as if seriously considering.

“ No.” His subconscious screamed the opposite forcing himself to hold back. It seemed like the perfect excuse to have her hands come in contact with his mouth feeding him making his mind swarm with thoughts and images, most of them suggestive.  

It was Madison who was making him uncomfortable now blurring the lines between this maternal side she showed him and this affection that felt smothering somehow.

Wetting his dry lips he noticed the bottle of water on his nightstand that wasn’t there before.                                                                                                                                          

“ No, _No_ ,”  He was more firm this time shaking his head.                                                             

She moved in before he could anticipate brushing the hair that fell from his face, those kind soft eyes never leaving his. The memory of his mother coldly staring at him from afar like he was the biggest mistake she ever made came to him like a bad dream. It was an odd turn of events how Madison painted a picture of how vastly different things could’v been. But then again Troy never saw her as a mother figure.

Her long cool fingers felt nice lingering past the warmth of his skin finding himself oddly at ease when she touched him. Pressing her palm lightly to his forehead he became aware now of her intentions. It put him in a bit of an awkward position having her feel for his temperature making sure he hadn't caught a fever. He hadn't meant to lean into her touch then, his body just reacted on its own.

Lifting his gaze still heavy with sleep he met those vivid green eyes that always managed to capture his attention.

" Get better Troy. This ranch needs you." She gave his shoulder a final squeeze before setting the tray in his lap.

It was nothing fancy really, just soup from a can and a couple of biscuits. Still he had to admit it meant a lot considering how much of an asshole he'd been to her lately. Even on his best behavior his mom never went out of his way to take care of him.

The soup burned his tongue not having the patience to blow it first. Anything probably tasted like heaven at this point when his body was still out of whack. The gesture of Madison offering him food made him all the more hungry bringing the bowl to his lips drinking it all up in one gulp. 

* * *

 

 

Come the next day Troy emerged from his quarters still dressed in the same t-shirt and jeans he'd worn three days in a row. Before he used to always hang back until the ranch was nearly done serving meals preferring the silence and space to himself.

Even so he was growing increasingly bored just lying in bed like some useless piece of shit. Luckily he was feeling better today, more mobile at least to get up and move around. Immediately he sought out Madison while the community was busy serving breakfast.

It was like she was expecting him spotting him out among the mass of resident filtering in and out.

“ G’morning Troy. Feeling better?”

“ Fine, I guess.” He scooted beside her stealing the toast from her tray, mood still foul and under the weather. Out of the corner of his eye Nick caught his attention at the table opposite theirs. Madison's son never stopped glaring at him ever since he’d come close to killing his girlfriend. Saving her life was a waste of their resources if anything. He couldn't care less how cruel that came across. This world wasn’t build for the weak, it belonged to the survivors.

Oddly enough Nick didn’t seem too upset now that she had bailed. Maybe he finally learned to outgrow her. After all miracles did happen.

Unfortunately for him Troy never did take his threats seriously. Nick was always more talk than bite talking big left and right but never acting on it.

Pride swelled in his chest knowing some small part of him had been accepted by Madison where no one else was invited.

“ Hey..I uh meant to say..” Fuck, what the hell was even wrong with him stumbling his words like such an idiot? 

“ Thanks for looking after me.”

Crumbs fell messily onto Madison’s lap, without room for thought Troy grabbed a napkin from the table laying it on her lap. Just like she had done for him after joining his table when she'd volunteered for the search party after their previous unit failed to respond back with regards to the chopper attack.

" Well someone has to." She replied coolly as if not aware that his hands still rested suspiciously present near her thighs.

He began to wonder what it would take to catch her attention.

Taking a long sip of her coffee she looked around aimlessly before finally removing Troy's hand and fitting it into hers. Their hands lay intertwined like that for a good solid minute when something with a thin crinkly material slipped from her sleeve into Troy's now sweaty palm. Upon noticing Jeremiah and Jake discussing something heatedly she got up to go join them most likely with the intent of intervening to see how she could best assist the situation.

She'd never ceased to intrigue him always overstepping her boundaries.

Growing impatient now he hurriedly unfolded the note reading the plain black text,  _Meet me in the armory at midnight. Make sure you're alone._

The biggest grin crept on his lips dying of curiosity what all the secrecy was about. Suddenly he was in a very good mood devouring the rest of the food left over from Madison's tray. He didn't care one bit when Nick continued staring him down when he got up striding right past him. 

 


End file.
